el decimo vongola
by adam-walker
Summary: la historia comienza durante los días anteriores al arco del choice y va siguiendo la historia con el cambio de que Tsuna se decide a declararse a kyoko y otros aportes míos . Pd: En este fic Tsuna es mas valiente y decidido
1. Chapter 1

Todo comienza con Tsuna recien encontrandose con Gokudera .

Gokudera: Buenos dias decimo .

Tsuna: Buenos dias Gokudera , te estaba buscando .

Gokudera: Que bien que me buscara porque yo tambien . Pero bueno diga usted primero .

Tsuna: Quiero ponerte una prueba , si la cumples te convertiras en mi mano derecha y si no no creo que puedas serlo .

Gokudera: LLevo tanto esperando esto , cuente con que lo hare decimo .

Tsuna: Bien pues te dare la informacion . Hoy pienso llevarme a Kyoko a la sala de entrenamientos con alguna excusa para declararme y tu mision sera impedir que cualquiera entre hasta que nosotros salgamos .

Gokudera: No dejare pasar ni al viento decimo .

Tsuna: Bien Gokudera cuento contigo . ( Me duele utilizar a Gokudera para ello y mas aun de darle las esperanzas de ser mi mano derecha pero lo tengo que hacer )

Ya estaba Tsuna con Kyoko en la sala de entrenamientos .

Kyoko: Bueno Tsuna que me tenias que enseñar .

Tsuna: Eeesto como te lo digo . Y-yo te he mentido . Realmente te pedi que vinieras para decirte que yo ,.. te amo Kyoko quisieras ser mi novia .

Kyoko: Lo siento mucho Tsuna pero ayer Yamamoto se me declaro y acepte salir con el .

Tsuna: Esta bien Kyoko lo comprendo . - Este queria llorar pero prefirio no hacerlo quiso mantenerse tranquilo , al fin y al cabo el tenia que alegrarse por ellos . Enhoreabuena . - En lo que entran Lambo e I-pin .

Lambo: Kyoko tengo hambre .

I-pin: I-Pin tambien .

Kyoko: Esta bien os preparare algo , Tsuna luego nos vemos . - Todos salieron dejando a Tsuna solo y despues de un rato llega Gokudera y se arrodilla enfrente de Tsuna .

Gokudera: Lo siento decimo usted confio en mi y le decepcione . No merezco ser su mano derecha , no merezco ser su guardian ni siquiera merezco ser de la familia vongola asique ahora mismo me marchare . - Se quita el anillo y se lo da a Tsuna . Adios decimo todo este tiempo a su lado a sido el mejor .

Tsuna: Eres un idiota Gokudera . - Le da un puñetazo .

Gokudera: Comprendo que me golpee e insulte , puede golpearme todo lo que quiera yo le he fallado .

Tsuna: Mira Gokudera ponte el anillo y como te lo vuelvas a quitar te lo hare tragar . .- Se saca un walkitalki . Gianini reune a todos menos a las chicas y los niños en la sala de conferencias tengo algo muy importante que decir . Gokudera sigueme .

Gokudera: Si decimo .

Ya estaban todos menos Hibari en la sala de conferencias .

Kusakabe: Lo siento Tsuna pero debido a que Hibari odia las multitudes no a querido venir pero yo le informare .

Tsuna: De acuerdo Kusakabe . Les he pedido que vengan aqui a todos porque tengo algo muy importante que decir . Desde este mismo instante acepto el puesto como decimo capo de la familia Vongola . Mi primera decision como decimo sera nombrar a Hayato Gokudera mi conifable mano derecha .

Gokudera: Pero decimo yo no me merezco ese puesto , yo le he fallado .

Tsuna: Aprovechare que estais todos aqui para dejarlo claro . No me importa si fallais vuestras misiones , no me importa el motivo por el que fracasais pero si cualquiera de vosotros dice que se quiere marchar alegando que me ha decepcionado vaya si me importa . Tened todos claro que vosotros no sois mis guardianes ni mis subordinados vosotros sois mis amigos y la gente que importa asique si os quereis marchar podeis hacerlo yo no lo impedire pero si cualquiera de vosotros me dice que se marcha porque me ha decepcionado hare todo lo que este en mi mano para que lo reconsidere .

Gokudera: Sera un honor ser su mano derecha decimo .

Tsuna: Por cierto enhorabuena Yamamoto ya me he enterado de que has empezado a salir con Kyoko . - En lo que Ryohei se levanta y casi golpea a Yamamoto de no ser porque Tsuna le detiene el puño .

Ryohei: Aparta Sawada voy al golpearle hasta el extremo .

Tsuna: No lo haras Ryohei , antes de enfadarte por ello deberias alegrarte porque Kyoko tiene a alguien que la hara feliz .

Ryohei: Esta bien pero si la veo triste por tu culpa te golpeare hasta el extremo . - Se marcha .

Yamamoto: Muchas gracias Tsuna .

Tsuna: Tranquilo Yamamoto somos amigos al fin y al cabo .

Despues de conversaciones y felicitaciones todos se fueron dejando a Tsuna solo con Reborn y Tsuna empieza a llorar .

Reborn: Estoy orgulloso de ti Tsuna .

Tsuna: No me sorprende acabo de aumentar tu ego de tutor accediendo a ser el decimo .

Reborn: Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora mismo . En primer lugar as sabido hacer que Gokudera se quedara y tambien le has dado confianza a los demas guardianes , has mostrado gran madurez al impedir que Ryohei golpeara a Yamamoto aun sabiendo que el te quito a Kyoko y por ultimo as hecho algo digno de un Vongola . Te has mantenido firme frente a tu familia para evitar preocuparles , pero dime porque ante mi si lloras .

Tsuna: Porque aunque te lo intentara ocultar tu te darias cuenta .

Reborn: Tienes toda la razon .

Tsuna: Reborn quiero dejar de ser dame-Tsuna .

Reborn: Eso lo llevo intentando desde que nos conocimos .

Tsuna: Ya basta de juegos Reborn , si hubiera sido mas valiente esto no hubiera pasado . Ya estoy harto de ser debil , yo no quiero que se me conozca como dame-Tsuna tampoco quiero que se me conozca como el decimo vongola yo solo deseo que se me conozca como Tsuna . Por eso te doy el permiso para someterme a cualquier entrenamiento que tu quieras con la unica condicion de que ninguno de ellos ponga en riesgo a mis compañeros .

Reborn: De acuerdo Tsuna pero te advierto que en este entrenamiento un no puedo seguir no me vale , tampoco un me rindo , acabaras ese entrenamiento aunque tengas que morir .

Tsuna: Bien pero ese entrenamiento solo acabara cuando tu creas que soy superior al mismisimo vongola primo .

Reborn: Todos los jefes vongola tuvieron el doble de poder del que tu tienes ahora y primo es el mas poderoso de ellos por lo que se podria considerar que estas a años luz de conseguir su poder .

Tsuna: Me da completamente igual Reborn yo solo quiero dejar de ser debil .

Reborn: Muy bien aprovechando que ya has acabado tu entrenamiento con Nuts y tambien dominas la moto aerea mañana mismo empezaremos .

Al dia siguiente por la tarde estaba un Tsuna muy mal herido frente a Reborn y varios Moska de la familia vongola .

Reborn: Ya esta Tsuna hasta ahi llega tu decision de ser mas fuerte que primo .

Tsuna: No , operacion x . - Despues de un rato cargando destruyo a todos los moska restante .

Fueron a comer donde ya estaban todos comiendo y al ver lo todas las vendas que tenia Tsuna todos se alarmaron .

Gokudera: ¿ Decimo que ha ocurrido ?

Tsuna: No te preocupes por ello Gokudera es solo que me despiste un poco .

Pero para ellos no era nada facil ya que siempre en el desayuno se le veia en perfecto estado y para la cena estaba todo cubierto de vendas . Todos incluso Lal intentaron convencerle de que dejara ese entrenamiento pero fue en vano . Tambien intentaron convencer a Reborn de que dejara de entrenar a Tsuna pero este siempre respondia que fue decision de Tsuna y debia respetarla .

Reborn: Tsuna para esta ocasion e preparado algo especial . - En lo que aparecen 6 king mosca .

Tsuna: Me parece que me estas subestimando .

Reborn: Para nada estos Moska tienen una funcion muy especial . - Cinco Moska se giran hacia uno de ellos y le pasan su llama a uno de ellos cayendo todos ellos mientras que el que recibio las llamas se volvio enorme . Por lo que me ha dicho Spanner el moska supreme es 6 veces mas fuerte que el king moska .

Empezo la pelea y Tsuna no podia evitar los golpes del Moska que lo dejaban muy mal herido y los pocos golpes que le acertaba parecian no hacerle nada .

Tsuna: Operacion x .

Reborn: Ni tu x burner a maxima potencia puede destruirlo .

Tsuna: Lo se por eso mismo usare un movimiento que llevo entrenando todas las noches desde que comenzamos este entrenamiento . - Empezo a cargar unas llamas doradas en su mano derecho que puso frente al moska .

Reborn: Da igual si usas un X burner mejorado no te servira .

Tsuna: Me parece que no lo comprendes , en este X burner no solo concentro las llamas fuertes sino tambien las suaves y por ultimo la congelacion del punto cero avanzado .

Reborn: Debes estar loco ni con tus llamas mas fuertes podrias tener un apoyo lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar eso .

Tsuna: Por eso este X burner es mejor porque no me hace falta ningun apoyo . X burner over . - De su mano salio disparada la enorme llama dorada que convirtio al Moska supreme en cenizas .

Reborn: Ese movimiento es impresionante Tsuna .

Tsuna: Graci... - Cayo desmayado al suelo .

Reborn: No es de extrañar que se haya desmayado con toda la energia que gasta esa tecnica y encima con las heridas que tenia y la energia que ya habia gastado me sorprende que siga vivo , ahora descansa Tsuna lo necesitaras .

Al dia siguiente en el desayuno .

Reborn: Tsuna tu entrenamiento ha acabado .

Tsuna: Para nada todavia no soy nada comparado con primo .

Reborn: Eso ya lo se pero por ahora sera mejor que paremos el entrenamiento , queda muy poco para el choice y tu entrenamiento es demasiado duro asique desde hoy volveras a entrenar con nuts .

Haru: Tsuna por favor saca a Nuts es tan mono y me entran siempre ganas de achucharlo .

Tsuna: Esta bien . - Encendio la llama de su anillo y abrio la caja de Nuts .

Nuts: Roarr . - Se va al lado de Tsuna y se esconde .

Tsuna: Perdonadle esque fuera de una batalla es algo timido .

Haru: Que mono me dan ganas de agarrarlo y no soltarlo nunca .

Tsuna: Vamos Nuts puedes salir ninguno de ellos te hara daño . - El pequeño leon salio de detras de Tsuna y Haru inmediatamente le coge y le abraza .

Haru: Esta tan blandito y calido .

Nuts: Roarrrrrr .

Tsuna: No tan fuerte le estas haciendo daño .

Kyoko: Yo tambien quiero abrazarle . - Iba a abrazarle pero Nuts le hizo un arañazo con sus garras .

Haru: Oye Nuts no hagas eso .

Reborn: No es culpa de Nuts Haru , las cajas del cielo comparten los mismos sentimientos que sus dueños . Por lo que ahora mismo esta reaccionando ante los sentimientos de Tsuna .

Tsuna: Callate Reborn yo nunca le haria daño a Kyoko , Nuts no pasa nada puedes abrazarla . - En lo salta a los brazo de Kyoko y con su mirada forma un lo siento .

Kyoko: Esta bien te perdono pero que no vuelva a pasar .

Risas y peleas se daban en la guarida vongola mientras que el choice se acercaba .


	2. un error

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece solo este fic . **

En la guarida de los vongola mas concretamente en la cocina estaba el mafioso adolescente , el arcobaleno del sol y una joven .

Kyoko: Por favor . - Con ojos de perrito .

Tsuna: Que no . - Cada vez se le hacia mas dificil decir que no .

Nuts: Roarr . - Con ese rugido quiso decir venga vamos .

Kyoko: Lo ves hasta Nuts quiere .

Tsuna: Maldicion esta bien . - El adolescente finalmente se rindio ante la mirada de su enamorada mientras que su leon y su enamorada daban saltos de alegria por haberlo conseguido .

Kyoko: Bien vamos a salir .

Tsuna: Esta bien esta bien .

Reborn: Yo tambien ire .

Tsuna: Que extraño . - Ciertamente su hiper intuicion le decia que algo raro pasaba para que el arcobaleno quisiera ir .

Reborn: Pues quiero ir y punto . - Dijo en plan dictador .

Tsuna: Vale vale vamos .

Gokudera: Decimo yo tambien ire , como su mano derecha debo de estar siempre a su lado para cuidarle .

Tsuna: Vale vamos .

Los jovenes salieron para dar una vuelta y respirar el aire puro mientras que depaso hacian unas pocas compras que necesitaban .

Kyoko: Hey vamos a comprar un poco de comida de gato para Uri .

Gokudera: No creo que sea necesario para ese maldito gato .

Nuts: Roar . - Rugio queriendo decir que el tambien queria algo .

Kyoko: Tranquilo tambien compraremos algo para ti .

Todos pararon a comer y cuando entraron al bosque para volver a la guarida un hombre se les presento .

¿?: Vaya que suerte el decimo Vongola , el arcobaleno Reborn y la mano derecha del decimo esto me ganara el reconocimiento de Byakuran-sama .

Tsuna: ¿Quien eres tu maldito?

¿?: Vaya donde quedan mis modales , mi nombre es Daisuke y soy la corona funebre falsa del cielo .

Tsuna: Byakuran dijo que nos dejaria en paz hasta el choice .

Daisuke: Esto es algo que hago por mi mismo , Byakuran-sama cumple su palabra .

Reborn: Eliminare rapido a este tipo y punto . - Antes de que pudiera dispararle se dio cuenta de que no podia moverse . Non-trinisette .

Daisuke: Justo y bueno primero me encargare del guardian de la tormenta . - En lo que abre una caja de la que salen unas cuerdas que atrapan a Gokudera . Esas cuerdas tienen el atributo armonia del cielo y en 10 minutos tu amigo sera piedra .

Tsuna: Te derrotare ahora mismo . - Iba a tomar las pastillas pero se las tiro de un golpe de latigo .

Daisuke: No tan deprisa decimo vongola . O pero que veo aqui esta chica es una preciosidad creo que me la llevare conmigo . - Mientras que sujetaba a Kyoko .

Tsuna: ¡Sueltala!

Daisuke: No te oigo creo que tendras que venir aqui a decirmelo . - Mientras que empezaba a besar a Kyoko .

Tsuna: Maldito primero le haces daño a Gokudera y a Reborn y ahora le haces eso a Kyoko . - Cada vez se le veia mas furioso al punto de que entro en el modo hyper sin la necesidad de las pildoras .

Daisuke: No importa ese modo debil . Sal cocodrilo di celo . - Un enorme cocodrilo salio de la caja y empezo a golpearlo . Solo llegas a esto decimo vongola . - En lo que le empieza a arrancar la camiseta a Kyoko . Es un desperdicio que una preciosidad como tu este con esos perdedores no crees que seria mejor que vinieras conmigo .

Kyoko: Detente por favor .

Daisuke: No te pongas asi seguro que te encantara .

Iba a besarla de nuevo pero salio volando contra una roca con la que choco violentamente .

Tsuna: Te dije que la soltaras .

Daisuke: Pero que y mi crocodilo di celo .

Tsuna: E destruido a esa lagartija . Y ahora te destruire a ti .

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba donde Daisuke golpeandole sin descanso . Pasaron los minutos y los chasquidos de sangre indicaban que debia parar de golpearlo pero el no queria parar la furia le dominaba por completo y cada vez le golpeaba mas fuerte .

Reborn: Ya basta Tsuna vas a matarlo .

Tsuna: Me da igual .

Reborn: Te he dicho que pares .

Tsuna: Tu no eres quien para decirme nada tu has matado miles de personas .

Reborn: Si pero lo hice porque sabia que luego no me arrepentiria pero si tu lo haces estoy completamente seguro que luego te arrepentiras y mucho .

Tsuna: Me da igual te ha hecho daño a ti , le ha hecho daño a Gokudera y tambien le ha hecho daño a Kyoko este tipo no merece vivir .

Reborn: Para de una vez Tsuna esque acaso no ves lo que le estas haciendo a Kyoko , si matas a una persona por ella no podra volver a mirarte a la cara y sobretodo mira lo que le has hecho a Nuts . - Se fijo un momento en Nuts y estaba en la misma forma que la primera vez que lo libero . Tu furia le ha llevado a esa forma si no te detienes Nuts se quedara asi para siempre .

Este paro de golpearlo y se dirigio a donde estaba Nuts .

Tsuna: Perdoname Nuts yo no pense que volverias ha estar asi por mi culpa yo realmente lo siento . - Le abrazo y este empezo a volver a su estado normal mientras que se aferraba fuertemente a su dueño . Te prometo que nunca mas tendras que pasar por esto . Por favor Nuts perdoname .

Nuts: Roarr . - Con ese rugido quiso decir te perdono .

Gokudera: Lo siento decimo no he podido hacer nada para salvarle .

Tsuna: Tranquilo Gokudera es todo culpa mia . - En lo que se quita la chaqueta . Kyoko pontela .

Kyoko: Gracias . - Mientras que los chicos se daban la vuelta para que ella pudiera cambiarse .

Tsuna: Volvamos ya a la base .

Reborn: Tienes razon .

Ese mismo dia en la guarida de Hibari .

Hibari: Marchate o te mordere hasta la muerte . - En su habitual tono frio y con su mirada asesina .

Tsuna: Vengo a que te enfrentes a mi .

Hibari: No me interesas pequeño herbivoro .

Tsuna: Eso quiere decir que me tienes miedo .

Hibari: Esta bien te mordere hasta la muerte . - En lo que saco sus dos tonfas .

Tsuna: Vayamos a la sala de enfrentamientos alli lucharemos mejor .

Ambos se dirigen a la sala y empiezan a luchar entre ellos hasta que por la noche son detenidos por Reborn .

Reborn: Ya basta .

Hibari: No te metas bebe por fin he encontrado un rival realmente interesante y lo pienso morder hasta la muerte . - Las llamas de sus tonfas se volvieron aun mas grandes .

Tsuna: Lo siento Reborn pero no pienso parar hasta volverme mas fuerte lo que ha ocurrido hoy es por ser debil y pienso ser mas fuerte . Para luchar sin contenerme Hibari es el mejor .

Reborn: Ya bale Tsuna es una orden .

Hibari: No te metas bebe esto solo se acabara cuando uno de los dos pierda y si te metes te mordere hasta la muerte a ti tambien .

Reborn: Vale haced lo que querais .

En lo que se va y ellos reanudan su combate . Era por la mañana y cuando volvio a la sala se encontro a Tsuna y Hibari todavia combatiendo y con la sala completamente destruida . Ambos estaban ya muy fatigados y tenian varias heridas pero su orgullo les impedia rendirse . Tsuna queria ser fuerte y Hibari queria morderlo hasta la muerte . En lo que Reborn dispara al aire para que se detuvieran .

Reborn: Este combate se ha acabado .

Tsuna: Dejanos Reborn .

Hibari: El herbivoro tiene razon bebe no pienso parar hasta morderlo hasta la muerte . - Con su tipica mirada asesina .

Reborn: Veo que no tengo mas remedio . Hibari si te detienes de luchar ahora mismo podras luchar conmigo siempre que quieras .

Hibari: Es algo muy tentador pero por otro lado no quiero irme sin morder hasta la muerte al herviboro . Bueno vale y te lo advierto bebe mas te vale cumplir con tu palabra . - En lo que se retira .

Tsuna: No deberias haberle detenido yo queria ser mas fuerte .

Reborn: Callate y ve a comer algo . - En lo que le da un fuerte golpe .

Este se fue al comedor donde ya estaban todos comiendo y nada mas entrar su pequeño leon salta a su hombro y este le acaricia .

Tsuna: Hola Nuts .

Gokudera: Pero decimo que le ha pasado .

Tsuna: He tenido un combate con Hibari .

Gokudera: Pero decimo mire como ha acabado pienso ir ahora mismo a darle su merecido a Hibari .

Reborn: Por ahora dejad a Hibari tranquilo el esta en un estado peor que Tsuna ademas de que tiene su orgullo herido porque la pelea acabo en empate .

Ryohei: Bien hecho Sawada has luchado al extremo . - Y el cabeza de cesped con su tipica frase .

Yamamoto: Procura descansar Tsuna .

Tsuna: Tranquilo Yamamoto estoy bien .

Haru: Vamos Tsuna come algo para reunir fuerzas Haru lo ha preparado todo con mucho cariño .

Tsuna: Esta bien .

Ya de noche en la sala de entrenamientos en la que Tsuna se enfrentaba a unos Moska .

Reborn: Acaso no te cansas dame-Tsuna .

Tsuna: No me puedo permitir descansar si un ser querido ha sufrido por un error mio .

Reborn: Deja de martirizarte de una vez tu la salvaste a ella , salvaste a Gokudera y me salvaste a mi .

Tsuna: Pero aun asi fue tarde deberia haber acabado con el antes de que pudiera haceros ningun daño . - Mientras seguia atacando a los Moska .

Reborn: Recuerdas lo que aprendio Gokudera en su pelea por el anillo .

Tsuna: Si , aprendio a ver su vida .

Reborn: Pues tu tambien deberias aprenderlo , se que quieres ayudar pero si eres incapaz de cuidar de tu propia vida no podras cuidar de la de nadie .

Tsuna: Reborn... esta bien ire a descansar .

Reborn: Mañana sera el choice espero que descanses bien .

Tsuna: Tranquilo lo hare .


	3. victoria

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece . **

**Notas del autor: He saltado directamente a la batalla de Tsuna contra Byakuran porque no veia ningun cambio signficativo en la trama . **

**´´Pensamientos``**

**- Habla el narrador . **

**( - Datos del autor durante la historia )**

**Pd: En estahistoria la pareja de Tsuna sera Chrome . **

**...**...

Tsuna estaba dandolo todo en su enfrentamiento pero no conseguia hacerle ningun daño por lo que no vio mas remedio que jugarlo todo a una ultima carta .

Operacion x . - De esa forma empezo a cargar una llama dorada en su mano derecha . X burner over . - Lanzo asi su ataque mas poderoso .

Ya conozco la forma de detener ese ataque gracias a mis yo de otros mundos , esta tecnica tiene el gran punto debil de que no se usa ningun punto de apoyo por la tanto si recibe un ataque de potencia parecida desaparecera . - De esa forma lanzo el mismo su ataque destruyendo el x burner over . Bueno Tsunayoshi-kun es hora de acabar este combate . - Lanzandole asi su dragon blanco en el pecho haciendole caer al suelo .

´´ He perdido ya no puedo levantarme no me queda fuerza , que puedo hacer `` - Se fijo fuera de la barrera y estaban todos intentando animarle .

Vamos decimo levantese y dele una paliza a ese maldito . - Decia la tormenta .

Vamos Sawada levanatate al extremo . - Decia el sol .

Levanta Boss . - Decia la niebla .

Vamos dame-Tsuna levanta o el gran Lambo-san te dara una paliza . - Decia el trueno .

Levanta herviboro yo soy el unico que puede morderte hasta la muerte . - Decia la nube .

Kuffufufufufufu levanta Sawada Tsunayoshi necesito tu cuerpo para destruir la mafia . - La niebla .

Vamos Tsuna tu puedes . - Decia la lluvia .

A que estas esperando Tsuna , tus guardianes te estan piediendo que te levantes . - Decia el arcobaleno del sol .

`` Ellos me estan llamando ´

Mira lo que has hecho , Kyoko y Haru estan llorando .

`` Ellas estan llorando por mi culpa , yo n pienso permitir que sigan llorando por mi ¨

Una vez mas te levantas Tsunayoshi-kun , no importa volvere a aplastarte como si fueras una cucaracha . - Decie el peliblanco .

Operacion x . - Este empezo a cargar una llama dorada en su mano derecha mientras que en su mano izquierda cargaba una llama blanca .

Otra vez el X burner , acaso no has visto que conozco todos tus secretos . - Se burlaba el peliblanco .

Esto es algo que no conoces porque lo acabo de inventar . X burner infinity . - Disparando asi con ambas manos pero derrepente la llama dorada desaparecio .

¿ Pero que ha ocurrido con la dorada? - Decia la tormenta .

Me parece que Tsuna no es el unico dame de por aqui , fijate en sus guantes .

Una x . - Decia la tormenta .

Exacto eso significa que usa la tecnica que el creo el punto cero avanzado personalizado . Las llamas blancas que lanzo vienen a ser un modo de larga distancia .

Y para que absorver su x burner . - Pregunto esa vez la niebla femenina .

El punto cero avanzado personalizado absorve otras llamas para hacer mas poderosas las suyas . En otras palabras uso el x burner over como potenciador pero la cosa no quedo ahi , ya que esas llamas se absorven constantemente a si mismas volviendose cada vez mas fuertes tomando asi un ataque de poder infinito . Ese probablemente sera el ataque mas poderoso jamas visto . - Decia el arcobaleno del sol .

¿ Por que , por que eres tan poderoso ? Hace unos segundos ni siquiera podias hacerme un rasguño . - Decia el peliblanco deteniendo a duras penas el ataque .

Hay una gran diferencia entre tu y yo Byakuran , tu buscas poder para ti mismo pero yo lo busco para poder proteger a la gente importante para mi . Recuerda esto Byakuran cuando tengas una persona por la que no te importaria en lo mas minimo dar tu vida para defenderla conseguiras un poder inimaginable . Lo siento yo nunca quise matarte pero esas llamas tambien estan absorviendo las tuyas por lo que moriras .

`` Asi que ese es tu secreto Tsunayoshi-kun tu sacas toda esa fuerza por la necesidad de proteger a otros y no para ti mismo quizas si hubiera sabido antes que el verdadero poder es el que se obtiene cuando quieres proteger a alguien quizas hubieramos podido ser amigos ¨

- La barrera desaparecio y todos fueron al lado de Tsuna .

Sawada eso ha sido ultra extremo . - Decia el sol .

Preparate herbivoro quiero ver ese ataque de nuevo para derrotarlo . - Decia la nube sacando sus tonfas .

Bien hecho Tsuna . - Decia el arcobaleno .

Gra...cia...s - Dijo el cielo para despues caer al suelo .

Bueno supongo que merece dormir despues de todo se ha esforzado mucho . - Decia el arcobaleno .

Yo llevare al decimo . - Nada mas agarrarlo se dio cuenta .Decimo por favor no se muera . - Decia la tormenta una y otra vez .

Que sucede . - Pregunto el arcobaleno .

El decimo no respira y su corazon esta dejando de latir . - Decia al borde del llanto la tormenta .

Mukuro rapido creale otros pulmones y un corazon . - Decia preocupado el arcobaleno .

¿ Por que deberia ayudar a un mafioso ? - Decia la niebla masculina .

Mukuro-sama por favor ayuda al Boss . - Decia al borde del llanto la niebla femenina .

Esta bien pero lo hare porque Nagi me lo ha pedido . - Este lo hizo y Tsuna empezo a estabilizarse .

Rapido llevemos al decimo a la base tiene que ser revisado . - Decia la tormenta histerico .

Pasaron unas horas y dentro de la sala de reuniones estaban todos los guardianes y el arcobaleno .

La situacion es horrible , Tsuna no para de empeorar , Nuts no permite que nadie que no sea Gokudera se le acerque y a este paso calculo que a Tsuna le quedan dos dias . - Decia el arcobaleno .

¿ Pero por que le sucede eso al boss ? - Decia la niebla femenina .

Por lo visto en ese ataque gasto todas sus llamas , eso llevo a su cuerpo a gastar toda su energia y sumandole las heridas que ya tenia no hubiera sobrevivido de no ser por los organos que le dio Mukuro . - Decia el arcobaleno con seriedad .

Tenemos que hacer algo el no puede morir . - Decia otra vez la niebla femenina .

Yo tengo la solucion . - Dijo una joven con un chupon celeste colgado de su cuello .

**Y aqui lo dejo espero sus rewiews .**


End file.
